


Time To Protect

by SpillingInkOnPaper



Series: Protect [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: /tweens, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Depression, Extended Families, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Part 2, Slow To Update, Therapy, Tree Bros, Tree Climbing, and Movies, and songs, don't do drugs, lots of references to books, mentions of abuse, please don't self-harm, they're cute teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpillingInkOnPaper/pseuds/SpillingInkOnPaper





	1. 5 years later... (Evan)

EVAN PoV  
I took a deep breath, zipping up my pack. Mommy was going to take me to Jared’s for the first week of summer! This was the first year we’ve gone so early. I glanced over at my bonsai - Camile - still growing strong. I had trimmed her yesterday so Lydia wouldn’t have to while I was away.

“Evan, cher, it’s time to go!” Mommy called.

“I’m coming!” I hiked up my pack and ran out, past Peter and his girlfriend.

“Well goodbye to you too!” Peter said in an accusing tone.

I turned and jogged backwards, “goodbye.”

“Secousse!” Peter said.

I grinned and flipped forwards again. “Au revoir grand-mére, grand-pére.” I called, opening the door.

“So informal,” grand-pére complained with a smile.

I smiled back but stood in the open door frame. “I know but I want to leave as soon as possible! If we arrive early enough we might get to see Connor!” I said.

“Hmmm… how long has it been since you’ve seen your petit ami?” Grand-mére asked, looking up from her book.

“Almost five years now,” I answered.

Grand-mére huffed. “Alright, you get a pass. Now aller, shoo.”

My smile widened and I raced out, shouting a “merci” behind me.

I skidded to a stop at the passenger side of Mommy’s Saturn, trying to yank the door open. “Maman! Did you unlock it?” I yelled.

“Calm down killer,” Mommy said, pressing her key so the car unlocked.

Ignoring her, I opened the door and threw my stuff in. “I’m ready, I said my goodbyes and stuff so can we go?”

“What about me?” Lydia asked, hugging me from behind.

I tilted my head up to look at my favorite cousin. “Sorry Lee, I thought you left for work already.”

“And miss saying goodbye to my favorite cousin? I don’t think so. I took the morning off for this and you’re trying to leave without saying au revoir.” Lydia said.

I giggled. “Au revoir Lee. Thank you for taking care of my plants while we’re gone.”

“No problem kiddo, now go see your boyfriend,” Lydia teased.

I rolled my eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend. I haven’t seen him in 5 years and the phone calls only ever line up once a month. I haven’t gotten to really talk to him.”

Mommy laughed. “You’re always too serious after spending the night with your grandparents Ev, lighten up.”

“Okay, okay, can we go now?” I asked.

“Of course. Bye Lydia,” Mommy said.

“Au revoir tante Heidi.” 

I hugged Lydia. “Bye, love you.”

“Love you too, and don’t forget to have fun even if you don’t make it on time.”


	2. 5 years later... (Connor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crushing weight of all these work in progresses has me panicking. I have two other fics to try and update today. Yay. anyway, i hope you enjoy it.

CONNOR PoV  
“Connor! Are you all packed?” Mother called from downstairs.

“Of course! I even packed my sketchbook,” I said. I ALWAYS had my sketchbook glued to my hands so it was always the last thing I packed.

“Then you can go over to Jared’s. Heidi and I agreed that we’d leave you two with the Kleinmans.” Mother said.

I smiled. Jared’s house was closer to the airport so Mother could manage picking me up and not missing our flight. I was so excited to see Evan. It had been five LONG years since I had seen the blond. Gosh, I couldn’t wait to see him.

We’d only managed to talk on the phone exactly nine times and we hadn’t really talk talked. It was kind of aggravating to barely know anything about my once best friend. I liked to think of Evan as my best friend still but I wasn’t sure we still fit the description. I didn’t know Evan anymore.

“You better get going if you want any time with Evan,” Mother said.

“Why can’t I go with Connor Mom?” Zoe complained, appearing in my doorway.

“Do you have everything packed?” Mom asked.

“Yes!”

“Even your hair toys?”

“They‘re not toys Mom.” Zoe turned to me. “Say hi to Alana for me.”

I smiled and walked past my little sister. “Of course.”

I took the stairs two at a time and jumped the last three. “Give Evan my love and don’t forget your phone,” Pa said, walking up the stairs to grab more bags for the car.

“Yes, don’t forget your phone. This is why we bought it after all,” Mother said, poking her head out of the kitchen.

I fished around in my pockets for my phone. “Got it, can I go now?”

“Alright, go.”

I grinned and headed out the door, thinking of all the questions I’d ask Evan.

\---

RING.

Mrs. Kleinman opened the door with a smile. “Hey Connor come in. Jared and Alana are in the back with Rocko.”

“Okay, thank you Mrs. Kleinman,” I said, heading to their backdoor.

I slid open the glass doors and grinned at Jared and Alana chasing Rocko around the freshly cut grass, just short enough that the little hedgehog was visible as he scampered around.

“Hey guys,” I said.

Jared looked up first while Alana picked up Rocko and tucked him in her overall’s chest pocket. “Good, you’re here. Evan just texted, they’ll be here soon.” Jared said in his usual blunt tone.

Alana rolled her eyes. “Hello Connor. I’m really glad you could make it.”

I smiled at her. “I’m glad I could come. Alana, Zoe says hi. Thanks for inviting me.”

Alana smiled while Jared scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Someone had to reunite the tree brothers.” I scowled at Jared, trying to ignore my flush. “Honestly, you’ve become obsessed with plants since you started talking to Evan again.”

“Leave it Jared, we have better things to do. Like prepare Connor?” Alana said, prompting Jared.

I groaned. “I told you guys, I want to learn about Evan from him. I don’t want second hand information. And frankly, its creepy. What if I mess up and mention some weird thing that you two told me? That would just be embarrassing for everyone.”

“Well I can’t argue there.”

I screamed.

EVAN PoV  
Connor screamed. He still scared easily after all these years. I couldn’t help but grin. At least something hadn’t changed. Though a lot had, like Connor now had extremely short hair.

“E-Evan,” Connor said, blue eyes wide and mouth gaping.

“Evan!” A n’ J greeted, rushing around Connor and hugging me.

“Hey guys, it’s been a while.” I said hugging them back. There was a loud squeak that I thought was Connor but then Alana pulled away, fussing with something in her overall pocket. “What’s that?” I asked.

“That’s my hedgehog, Rocko.” Jared said., peering worriedly at the little pin cushion in Alana’s palms.

“Woah, you actually got one?” I said, looking closer.

“You would know if you called more often,” Jared snapped.

I laughed even though it stung and made my stomach even heavier. Curse my nervous butterflies. “I would but you know I’m busy.”

“Speaking of, how’s school?” Alana asked, handing Rocko over to Jared.

I shrugged. “It’s okay. Everything was pretty slack this last week so that was nice. I have a lot of readings this summer though. Can we please not talk about school? I just got out yesterday.”

“But school got out last week?” Connor said.

I looked over at him and smiled. His face paled before turning red. “I already explained this to you, honestly Connor.” Jared sighed, looking up from his pet.

Connor’s blush got darker and he ducked his head. “Shut up.”

“Be nice you two.” Alana said. “Are you excited for the month you get to spend with us or what.”

I laughed at the sarcasm dripping from her tone. “I’m egg-static,” I said, quoting Connor’s tee-shirt.

“Oh my god Ev, really? No one wants to hear that.” Jared complained, covering Rocko’s little ears.

“Come on, it’s on Connor’s shirt,” I deflected.

DO-TO-DO.

CONNOR PoV  
Everyone looked at me when my phone rang.

DO-TO-DO.

I scrambled for the electronic, swiping it once I saw my Mother’s picture. “Hey?”

‘We’re picking you up in a few minutes so be ready,’ Zoe said.

“You could be a little nicer,” I grumbled.

‘Did you get to see Evan?’ She asked, ignoring me.

I looked up at said boy. With his soft blonde bangs and tanned skin. He looked like he played a sport, or was did he work in the garden? He talked a lot about his grandmother’s garden.

“Yes,” I said.

‘Did you tell Alana hello for me?’

“Yes.”

‘Alright, see you.” And then she hung up.

I sighed, putting my phone away with a frown. The thing was too bulky, I didn’t like it.

“You have to leave?” Alana asked, taking Rocko from Jared and handing him to Evan.

“Yeah, but I still have a few minutes. I didn’t sound like they were in the car yet. If they were Pa would have called instead of Zoe.” I said.

Evan looked up. “Pa? Is he coming?”

I wanted to cry, Evan was more excited about seeing Pa then he was about seeing me. We hadn’t even hugged yet! I had barely gotten a hello. But I swallowed it back and nodded. “Yeah, Pa is coming.”

Alana gave me an understanding smile while Jared was watching Evan like a hawk as he held Rocko. “Hey, why don’t you leave you’re number with Evan so he can call you more? You guys might actually get to talk instead of Jared blabbering on the whole time.” Alana suggested and I wanted to hug her.

“I don’t blabber,” Jared huffed.

We all looked at him. 

“Pokemon.”  
“Bath products.”  
“Flamingos.”

“I was doing a report! I had to practice my facts! How else was I supposed to remember why flamingos stand on one leg?” Jared protested.

“You only needed six facts Jared, you told me at least fifteen,” I said.

“Just give Evan your number already,” Jared said, sticking his tongue out at me and scooping up his hedgehog.

I giggled before Alana grabbed my phone out of my pocket. “What are you doing?”

“Giving Evan your number, obviously.” She said, pulling out a pen and yanking Evan’s hand forward. She tossed me my phone - which I almost dropped. “Go.”

“Oh uh,” I flicked through to find MY number, “***-***-****.”

“Alright, now don’t smudge that,” She said, just as a car horn honked.

“That’s my family,” I said, putting my phone away again.

“We’ll walk you out,” Jared said, handing Rocko to me.

I cuddled the spiny rodent and smiled. “Thank you.”

We walked through the house, Alana and Jared leading. I walked beside Evan, who was fascinated with Rocko. I wanted to say something, just anything but I was too nervous. Evan looked so pretty, blue was definitely his color. It went so well with his blond hair and gray eyes.

I dared a glance at his face but looked back down at Rocko. This was like math class with Ned but I shouldn’t be scared of Evan. We were best friends once, it shouldn’t be this hard to talk to him. 

“You’re visiting your family for the summer, right?” Evan asked.

“Yeah,” I said. Yeah??? That’s all? I wanted to say more but I had answered the question. What else would I even say?

“Do you like it? Visiting your family every summer.” Evan asked.

I frowned. “Of course, they’re my family. I love them all. Well, Heather can be kinda mean sometimes but other than that everyone’s really nice and caring and always around if I need help.” I smiled. “I love visiting my family, but I wish I saw them more. I’d love to have sleepovers and all that with them. Just see them more.”

Evan gave me a little smile. “I have that, it’s not all it’s chalked up to be. You get tired of it real fast. It’s like having siblings.”

I frowned. “I have Zoe and sure, she gets on my nerves but I love her. At the end of the day I still love her and she’s still my sister.”

Evan gave me a look. “That’s great, I’m glad you love your sister like that.”

I hummed, focusing on Rocko. Evan’s look was making me have butterflies. “I think I’d love all my family like that. I like to think I do now.”

“You’re awesome Connor. I know a lot of people who hate having their family close. And even if they don’t they complain about siblings. I don’t think any of them have your attitude.” Evan said.

I blushed, unsure what to say. On one hand that was one of the nicest things anyone had ever told me, but on the other… Evan knew a lot of people? Did that mean he had a lot of friends? I only had Jared, Alana, and sometimes Adrian hung out with us at school.

“Thank you,” I said, “that means a lot.” But I didn’t look up, I couldn’t. What if Evan didn’t miss me as much as I missed him?

“I have to go now,” I said, handing Evan Rocko so I could catch up to Alana and Jared.

Zoe was pestering Alana who just looked at her with a smile while Mother thanked Jared. Pa grinned at me and I threw myself into his arms. His warm hug wasn’t helping me not cry. 

“Evan! Come here son,” Pa said, removing an arm from me to hold out for Evan. I tensed. Was I going to get a hug too? I turned my head but Evan was already smushing me with Pa’s help.

“It’s good to see you Pa,” Evan said. His arm felt REALLY warm on my back.

“The feeling is mutual. My you’ve grown. You’re taller than Connor now.” Pa pointed out. I blushed but didn’t pull away. Everyone was taller than me, even Jared and he was shorter than Alana.

“It’s okay Connor, I have a feeling you’ll grow.” Evan said with a smile as he pulled out of the hug.

I blushed and followed suit. “I don’t mind it much.” I lied. Well, it wasn’t a total lie. I didn’t mind that Evan was taller than me, but I couldn’t handle everyone else being taller. I actually really liked that Evan was taller than me.

“Evan, let me see you.” Mother said. Evan smiled into her hug. “It’s been forever! How’s school? You look so tan. Do you spend a lot of time outside? Are you still interested in plants? 

“Mother, please,” I said. 

“Oh fine, but I expect answers soon. Did you give Evan your number yet?” Mother asked.

“Yes actually. Alana thought of it.” I said.

She nodded. “Good, good. It was so amazing to see you Evan. Give your mother my whale wishes.” Both Evan and I looked at her. “She’ll know what it means.” Mother chuckled.

“Um, okay. It was nice seeing you,” Evan said.

Mother smiled. “It was nice seeing you too Evan. I hope you have a good summer.” And then Mother was saying goodbye to Alana, leaving me to Evan.

I stood there for an awkward minute. “Wait, where’s Rocko?” I asked, panicked.

“He’s in my pocket,” Evan said, carefully pulling the hedgehog out of his jacket.

“Oh thank goodness,” I said, sagging just a little.

Evan smiled and opened his mouth only to be cut off. “Evan! You look pretty.” Zoe said, smiling up at Evan. “Doesn’t he look pretty Connor?”

My face warmed up. Why did it keep doing that? “Yes he does.”

Zoe smiled and so did Evan. I looked away, ducking my head. I missed my longer hair. I could hide behind it easier. “Come on Zo, we have to go.” I said, grabbing her hand.

“But you haven’t said goodbye yet.” She pointed out.

“Right.” I turned away from Evan to Jared and Alana. I hugged them tightly and smiled. “Thank you for having me over. I’m glad we got to hang out before summer. I’ll call you tonight, before bed.”

“Ooo, will that be after your initiation?’ Jared asked. 

I laughed. “No, they moved initiation back a week so that me and Shauna can be initiated together. I’m really excited for it but I might not be able to tell you that night. Mother says the older kids talk for a while after initiation. Well, they talk for a while every night since they can stay up later but that’s besides the point.”

Alana and Jared chuckled. “Well, don’t forget to tell us all about it the next morning,” Alana said. 

I smiled, “will do.”

We all hugged again before I turned right into Evan. “Initiation? Are you joining a club or something? Should I be worried?”

I beamed at him. Evan wondered if he should worry about me?! We would be best friends again in no time! “No clubs, just my family. It’s basically a coming of age thing that my family does when someone turns thirteen. I‘m not up for my birthday so they‘re letting me join early, as long as I wait for Shauna. I don’t know what it includes, which is why Jared and Alana are so curious.”

Evan nodded. “That makes… little sense but okay.” He smiled and brushed back his bangs. “Have fun though.” And then he was holding out his arms for a hug.

I swallowed a squeal of joy and eagerly wrapped Evan in my own arms. “You’re spending the night with Jared and Alana?” I asked. Evan nodded and I smiled. “I’ll talk to you tonight then. Have fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm going to begin the filler fic which is just random scenes that you guys request. The timeline is before the boys are born to the year before this second installment. I have some ideas if you guys need any prompts to get the wheels turning. The only requirements are what age the boys are (or if they're not born yet) and a prompter. for example...  
> 'age 4, Connor playing princesses with Zoe.'  
> or what ever you want. the length will depend on how big the scene feels to me. This filler fic relies on requests or if i have a cute scene i can't get rid of. Don't worry too much about it lining up with my fic. Like having the boys hang out during the 5 years. Like, i don't really care as long as it's cute.


	3. A Teary Phone Call Realization

EVAN PoV  
“Okay… just… one more…” Alana said, trying to stuff another pretzel stick into Jared’s mouth. My hands were clamped over my mouth, doing nothing to stop my laughter at Jared’s full maw.

“Oh my gosh,” I giggled. I had missed these two, I really had.

“Mmmnufffmm.”

“Hush, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Alana chided, smacking Jared in the arm. He glared at her but stilled so she could Tetris in this last pretzel. “Okay, now bite them in half.”

He tried, he really did but no one could break through twenty-eight - stale - pretzels with nothing but their jaw strength and sheer will power. He did manage to snap twelve of them though. Alana counted.

“I think that’s a new record,” I said, watching Jared gulp down some lemonade. The really sugary kind from Publix.

Alana just smiled weirdly. Jared slammed down his cup, spilling a few drops. “Actually, Connor managed to fit thirty one time and he broke fifteen.” Jared said, giving me one of his accusing yet emotionless glares.

“Oh,” I said, looking down. I started fidgeting with the last button on my blue pajama top. I suddenly thought about how much I had missed. Not only birthdays and holidays but the little things too. Like group projects we would all do together. Trying pineapple pizza and arguing over if it was good or not. Watching a whole show together. Playing new video and board games together. Like… Connor holding the record for pretzels.

Alana reached out and touched my knee. “It’s fine Evan, it’s not your fault you don’t know this stuff. We don’t always think of it when we call you and you don’t know to ask.”

“Yeah, but if he was here he wouldn’t have to ask. He’d know, he would have been there,” Jared said, glaring down at his lemonade.

My eyes stung and my throat felt tight. I was going to cry. I was goi- I was crying. And then I was being held. Alana and Jared both had their arms wrapped around me and I let myself sink into their comforting familiarly. I could never act like this around my school friends. Not even my cousins really, I’d only dare to do this with Lydia if anyone. It felt so right. It had been five years since I had seen them but here, with them surrounding me, it felt like five minutes.

“I’m sorry Ev, I know it’s not really your choice. It’s not even up to your mom.” Jared said, pulling back a little.

I frowned at him. “What?”

Alana glared at him like he had spilled a secret. “Was that one of the things we were letting him figure out on his own?” Jared asked, flushing a bit. She sighed.

“Wait, what?”

“It’s nothing Evan.” Alana said.

“Obviously it’s not nothing. What am I supposed to figure out on my own?” I asked, pulling out of their arms.

“Our parents think that your mom has to stay with your grandma and grandpa because they don’t trust her. That’s the dumbed down version they gave us. Together we figured out some details.” Jared said, glancing at Alana.

She sighed but nodded. “Your grandparents didn’t like your dad right?”

I nodded. “Yeah, and they don’t like that I had girl and boy toys when I was little. It was only because the dolls had cool plant outfits.” I defended, feeling my face heat up.

They nodded. “That fits.” Alana said. “We think your grandparents are keeping your mom near them to make sure she doesn’t influence you like that. And to make sure she follows the rules too.”

I swallowed thickly. “H-how are they doing that?”

Alana frowned and looked away. “We think that they’ll keep you if your mom tries to move back here or break other rules.” Jared said.

I started crying again. Of course it was my fault. Of course. Of course it was my fault.

Jared and Alana were hugging me again. It was nice and made me feel slightly better but I couldn’t push away the horrible guilt. I was the reason we were still living near my grandparents. I was probably ruining Mommy’s life.

“Can we get you anything Ev?” Alana asked.

“C-c-c-can I ha-have the f-f-phone?” I hiccupped.

Alana and Jared shared a sad look but Jared nodded and Alana grabbed the phone. We had been waiting for Connor’s call. She handed it to me and I shakily dialed Mommy’s number.

‘Evan?’ Mommy asked.

This just made me cry again.

‘Baby? What’s wrong? You haven’t been homesick on a sleepover since you were actually sick. Do you need me to pick you up?’ Mommy asked.

“I-I-I want to move back here!” I cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo cliff hanger! ;) Also, Jared and Alana are like... the dream team even when they're only 12. Also they're best friend goals. next chapter is Connor PoV  
> let me know what you thought? maybe?


	4. Connor gets told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is so late. And short. I've had family in town and then I'm participating in National Novel Writing Month. I devoted a few minutes to this so that I could give you guys something but I'm sorry to say I probably won't be updating for the rest of the month.

CONNOR PoV  
“G’night,” I called back to my cousins as I followed Mother. They all coursed back in all different volumes.

We were heading to the room she shared with my aunts and older girl cousins so that I could call Jared, Alana, and Evan in peace.

“I’ll be back soon to tell you when bed time is,” Mother said, giving me a smile and slipping out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I took a deep breath as I pulled out my phone and dialed Jared’s number. It rang a few times and I frowned. Maybe they had left the phone in the bedroom while they got another round of snacks from the kitchen. But I could do nothing as it went to voicemail.

“This is the Kleinman residence. Please leave us a message,” Mrs. Kleinman’s voice said.

I huffed. “This is Connor, I was calling just like we had agreed. It’s the right time so I was-”

“Hey Connor,” Jared said.

“Took you long enough, I was just leaving a message.” I said, flopping down onto one of the three beds cramped into the room. “What’s going on? Where’s Alana and Evan?”

Jared was quiet for a minute. “Alana and Evan are right here but… I think Evan should tell you what’s going on.”

“Okay well, put me on speaker or something.” I said. What was wrong?

There were some crackling noises and then Alana’s voice, “you’re on speaker.”

“Hey, so what’s going on?” I asked, laying on my back, one arm thrown above my head.

I waited while they murmured to each other, all their words either too soft or too jumbled to understand.

“Well,” Evan said.

His voice sounded weird. He sounded upset. “Ev? Are you okay? Were you crying?” I asked, sitting up.

“I swear, they spend three minutes together and they form a telepathic bond!” Jared yelled.

“Shut up,” Alana said.

“Heh, you’re right Connor. I… I was crying. That’s why we didn’t answer your call right away. Jared and Alana were trying to calm me down from my phone call with my mom.” Evan admitted.

“Why? What happened when you were talking to your mom?” I asked.

Evan took a deep breath. “I told her I wanted to move back here.”

I nearly choked on the large amount of air I took in. “And what did she say?”

“She said yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I promise I'll be back EARLY next month at the latest. Hold me to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize for the hiatus. I was participating in NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) and didn't have the time or energy to focus on my fanfictions. Now that it's over I'm hoping to get on a schedule and start updating this on the weekends again. I was going to wait and post a longer chapter or two chapters this weekend but i have no self control and i posted this. I hope you enjoy it!

CONNOR PoV  
I stared up at the ceiling. Evan was moving back. My best friend was moving back. Would he move into his old house? The old lady who had moved in after Evan left had been put in a nursing home after she broke her hip or something. Mother didn’t give me all the details.

“Connor? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, just a little shocked.” I answered. “That’s awesome you’re moving back Ev. Do you guys have any details?”

There were a few noises on the other end of the line before Evan answered. “No, not really. To tell the truth, we’re probably not going to be moving for a bit. My Mom has to find a job, a house or apartment. Not to mention my family. Mom has to tell them too. So I don’t even know when we’re moving but it’s in the works so that’s a plus?”

I smiled. “You don’t sound to sure about that.”

“I don’t know what I was expecting.”

“Yes you do!” Jared piped up.

“Evan, you can’t just decide you want to move and expect it to be done the next day.” Alana said, ever the voice of reason.

“I never said that!”

“But you thought it real hard.” Jared said and I could hear his smirk.

“Anyway,” I said, trying to change the subject.

“Oh yeah, did you call from your phone? I didn’t recognize the number,” Jared asked.

That’s what I forgot.

“Yes, this is my phone. You can text it and stuff.” I said.

KNOCK. KNOCK. “Connor, it’s bed time,” Mother called through the door.

I frowned, a little upset that I had to end the call but I knew that Mother was thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be super busy and I would need the rest, especially after the plane ride.

“I’m sorry guys, I have to go but that’s awesome to hear Evan! Have a fun night guys. I’ll text or call you tomorrow.” I said.

They all let out groans of dissappointment and protest. “Alright, but if you don’t text by six I’m sending you ever flamingo fact I know,” Jared threatened.

I laughed. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” they coursed back.

With I smile I hit the end button. Evan was moving back.

HEIDI PoV  
I sighed, rubbing my temples. Anything, anything at all to make you happy Evan.

I booted up the laptop and started looking for jobs and apartments.

EVAN PoV  
“Why do you want to move back?” Alana whispered.

Jared was asleep, a circular pillow in his arms as he snored. Until a minute ago I had thought that Alana was sleeping too.

I shrugged, turning onto my side so I could face her. “I miss you guys. And… my family isn’t like Connor’s. You know how he said at the end of the day Zoe was his sister and he loved her? Well that’s not what it feels like in my family. It just feels like we’re all there to follow orders and look perfect to others. My family doesn’t really know me. Sure they can name my favorite color or food but they don’t know why or how or when.”

Alana looked at me funny, but that could just be because her glasses were across the room safe in their case. “I think I can understand that but Evan… do you know their whys and hows?” She asked.

I gave her a sad smile. “I wish I did. Trust me, I’ve tried but it’s like they don’t know how to go further than the surface even in themselves.”

Alana frowned but accepted my explanation. “Evan… do you think it’s better stop trying to bond with your family instead of continuing to try because they’re your family?”

I didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m sorry Ev, I’ll stop. Goodnight,” she apologized, rolling over.

I wanted to comfort her, assure it was fine but I was shocked to my core. I was at a loss for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. Hopefully I'll be updating again on Sunday after i work on my other fics (wish me luck) and then updates will hopefully even out.  
> Let me know if you liked the chapter and what you want to see more of or just what you want to see if you haven't seen it. I love feedback and suggestions.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler with very little plot if you squint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Maddie, without her this wouldn't have happened. I hope you're happy.

CONNOR PoV  
I grinned over at Greta and Dylan as they made fun of each other’s breakfast preferences. It was eight thirty and almost everyone was awake aside from Alistair and Heather but they always slept in late.

“Are you excited?” Olivia asked as she cut her pancakes.

“Yeah,” I said, “I love going to the beach with you guys!”

“I’m so excited I finally get to come,” Elena said.

I grinned at her but I couldn’t help but want to squeeze her. This was going to be Elena’s first trip to the beach ever. She had been too sick the years before, or recovering.

“I can’t wait.” I said. “I’m so glad that I get to join you on you’re first beach trip!” I said.

Elena smiled back and Brandon patted her head, not looking up from his breakfast. I was right, his headphones weren’t currently playing anything.

I waved, trying to get Soren’s attention from across the table. ‘what’

‘you excited beach’

He rolled his eyes. ‘no’

I smiled, knowing that he was lying on some level. Yes, it was harder for him to keep up with things when we went in deeper water and needed our hands to tread water and yeah, its irritating to sign when you’re hands are all gunked up with sand but Soren loved the sun, people watching, the seagulls, and building sand castles with Greta. 

Brandon signed a few things rapidly with Soren, arguing that he did in fact like the beach but I could only grab the gist of it. Cons of only really practicing my sign language during the holidays.

I smiled, thinking about how Evan would love sign language. Maybe. My old Evan would have but I didn’t know a whole lot about this twelve year old Evan. He might not be impressed with a whole silent language. I frowned down at my pancakes. What if Evan was so different now that we couldn’t be friends? What if we fought about everything and just didn’t enjoy each others company?

“Con?” I glanced up at Alistair - who had finally emerged from where ever she had been sleeping. Judging from her hair and loose pants I’m pretty sure weren’t hers she was lucky enough to have roomed with the twins.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you look like your pancakes got murdered in front of you?”

I hadn’t realized that I’d been looking that upset. “No I’m fine.”

“Connor,” Brandon said, his tone taking on that big brother feel that I used on Zoe all the time.

“Yeah, tell us what’s wrong.” Elena said, grabbing my hand.

Oliva and Soren were also giving me concerned looks which were drawing the attention of my other cousins. “I was just thinking about Evan,” I admitted, knowing there was no point in lying. Elena was like a human lie detector. If you lied to her, her face would get really sad and her eyes big before she would accept it leaving you feeling so guilty you confessed two seconds later.

“What about Evan? I thought you called him last night. Did something happen?” Alistair asked.

“What no.” I said. “Actually I have good news on the Evan front.” I paused for dramatic effect like Cecil had taught me. “He’s going to move back.”

The cheers were instantaneous. Elena hugged me and Olivia ruffled my hair. Over the years everyone had heard a lot about Evan and how he had lived with us for a while. They were all surprisingly invested in it and Alistair, Soren, and Jeremy all helped me brainstorm presents for him every birthday and Christmas. I still think the painting I sent for his eleventh birthday was the best so far.

I smiled as everyone calmed down. “That’s such amazing news Connor, why were you upset?” Alistair asked.

My smile faded. “What if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?”

“ALRIGHT KIDS! Shovel whatever food you have left into your mouths and then we’re off!” Aunt Tina yelled, waving to get Soren’s attention so she could sign to him.

Alistair and Brandon both gave me a look that makes me think we’re going to have a talk later but no one would dare ignore an order Aunt Tina gave.

“Will someone please go wake up Heather?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was junky. I just pumped this out in under an hour so i'm sorry. I'm not going to make any promises about updating better because obviously i don't keep those. The only thing that seems to work is if you ask for me to update because then i feel guilty. you might get a short filler chapter.
> 
> I do, however, have plans for the next chapter. It's going to be Connor again because I have no clue what to do with Evan right now. They'll be at the beach where we'll have a short beach scene with as many cousins as i can fit and then the older kids and those around Connor's age will stay up and talk about this Evan situation. 
> 
> Anyone else surprised Brandon has this big of a role? I feel like it's just going to get bigger. And who else has a family member like Aunt Tina who no one would dare cross?


	7. Car Rides and Beach Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look at the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've managed to produce in a while - isn't that sad? I am failing at the fanfiction life. I got a new computer and haven't been able to get my previous works off my old one yet so I didn't have access to all of my notes -  
>  apologizes if something doesn't sound right. ANYWAY, i hope you enjoy it :)

CONNOR PoV

I was lucky enough to be placed in a car with the younger kids so that Alistair, Brandon, and them couldn't pester me. The little kids kept me occupied too.

I had six year old Mary sharing a coloring book with me while her almost two year old brother Shane teethed on my nondomaint hand. Zoe was chatting calmly with Marvin's son Ryan and his twin sister Reagan. Carson and Pete were in the front while their wolfhound Vance laid across Kirstin and Kevin's lap in the back of the large car. 

The only reason Elena wasn't here with us was due to her condition. Her parents didn't want - no couldn't risk her getting too excited in the car, even if it was the biggest van our family had.

-time skip thing? how did i mark these in the past?-

"We have to talk," Alistair said, taking a suitcase from my arms and handing it to Brandon.

"What no hello?" I dodged, grabbing another suitcase. I had successfully managed to avoid the older cousins at all three gas stops by either pretending to be asleep or hiding in the bathroom til the last possible minute.

"Ha yeah, hello no let's talk." Alistair said taking the suitcase again - this time keeping it.

"Can't we just talk later?" I tried, grabbing yet another suitcase. She narrowed her eyes, no doubt waiting for me to crack. "If I try to avoid you after diner you can set Elena on me." I said.

Greta gasped, announcing her arival. "You have to believe the kid now Al, he obviously intends to talk if he's giving you free rein of Elena." She said, signing all the while.

'Wow, really?' Soren asked, coming from around the car. 'Brave man.'

Alistair sighed. "You promise to talk to ALL of us later?" she asked, putting the suitcase down and signing for Soren. I nodded. She sighed. "I guess that's as good as its getting. Come on, let's put these in the house and change into our bathing suits."

-i really truly forget how i did these-

Cecil screeched as Kevin dumped a bucket of water on her. He wisely took the head start as Cecil shot up and tore after him. My uncles laughed and started talking about when they used to do things like that while aunt Tina - the only aunt currently out of the water - rolled her eyes and kept watching the younger ones. 

Excluding Shane of course. His pa - Dennis was playing with him in the water since Shane was utterly obsessed. Raymond was up here making a sand sculpture with his other kids - Emment, Shuana, and Mary.

Aunt Keela was deep-ish with most of the kids my age, helping them boogie board and just keeping an eye on them in general. Uncle Bartley and Pa were accompaying her in the thigh high water. Well, thigh high for them. 

Mom and Aunt Meara were out far with the older kids who were surfing. Zoe was out there too. She had taken a liking to surf boarding instantly and was really good, giving even Charlie and run for his money and Charlie and been in - and won - surfing competitions.

Carson and Pete had taken Soren, Ryan, and Reagan on a shell hunt with Vance.

Heather and Elena had already gone back to the house with Brandon and Aunt Keela's husband Victor to get started on lunch. Well, it was really to get Elena to rest after the excitement of the day.

"Connor, do you want to head out?" Kirsten asked, dripping wet.

I nodded, carefully tucking my extra sketchbook in Mom's beach bag. At least I think it was Mom's. All my Aunt's were going through a Thirty-One bag phase and they all looked the same to me.

"Don't forget you're boogie board. I have to show you how to really use it and then maybe Zoe won't show you up everytime you get out in the ocean." Kirsten teased.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my blue and white board, Velcro-ing it onto my wrist. Unlike my sister I could barley ride a boogie board without spectacularly wiping out. "I hope you're a miracle worker if that's your goal." I shot back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as i said last chapter but this seemed like a better place to end it. I think I did okay including most of the cousins. I specifically didn't mention a few because I really don't know exactly how many cousins Connor has??? Gosh that sounds really bad but I have my main ones that are closer to him and stuff. I figured if I didn't mention everyone I could get away with adding a few here and there cause this is the first chapter I've really mentioned everyone.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


	8. Talks pt1

EVAN PoV  
“Thank you for that wonderful lecture on why I should capture and train a pigeon so that I can send Connor letters.” I drawled sarcastically. “Honestly Jared, this isn’t Hogwarts.”

“EXSCUSE YOU!” Jared screeched. “I was referring to the Middle Ages! They use owls at Hogwarts!”

Alana laughed. “We are definitely the Golden Trio.”

Jared snorted. “Obviously. You’re Hermione, I’m Ron, and Evan is Harry.”

“Who’s Connor?” I asked.

Jared and Alana shared and look and then faced me. “Draco,” they said simultaneously before bursting into laughter.

I frowned. “How is Connor our enemy?”

“Oh poor naive Evan,” he said before rolling onto his back. He picked up and placed Rocko on his stomach. Alana went back to her book. Just like that they had left me hanging.

I glared at them and decided I didn’t want to know. I’d look it up later. “ANYWAY, how am I supposed to keep in touch with Connor? I don’t have a phone and I can’t always just come over to one of your houses.” I said.

Jared snorted. “Obviously, I don’t want to accidentally over hear what you guys talk about.” He tilted his head back and wiggled his eye brows.

“What do you mean? You and I talk abut all the same stuff,” I said, confused.

Jared laughed. “I hope not! I don’t want to hear about that. No offense Ev but keep that to your ‘talks’ -” he did air quotes with his fingers, “with Connor.”

“I have to agree with Jared.” Alana said not looking up from her book.

I threw up my hands. “Seriously, what are you two talking about?”

“You do plan on looking up that Draco thing yeah? Just wait, you’ll see.” Jared said, turning back to Rocko.

CONNOR PoV

I turned around and there they were. I sighed and pushed past Alistair and Brandon. “Bathroom’s free,” I said.

“That’s not why we were waiting here like creeps,” Al said, grabbing my arm and dragging me after them towards the teen room where the older kids hung out when it was alone time.

I pouted, looking to Brandon for help but he just shook his head, headphones around his neck. 

I slumped down, defeated. I was not getting out of this any time soon.

\---

“Spill,” Alistair ordered.

I shifted nervously, a tad uncomfortable with EVERYONE’S eyes on me - even if they were family.

Cecil placed a hand on my lap. “It’s okay to be nervous but we’re not going to judge you or make fun of you Con, you know that right? We’re your family and we love you - no matter what.”

My eyes warmed and I had to hold back the tears. I didn’t even know why. “Of course I know that.” I said. “It’s the same for me with all of you.” I looked around at all of my cousins.

“How about we start with what we know?” Greta suggested. Everyone let out their agreements. “Okay, we know that Evan is moving back. Or trying to move back.”

I nodded.

Greta smiled. “And we know that you aren’t sure how you feel about it, right?” She asked.

I nodded again.

“Do you know why? Maybe its because you think you miss Evan but you don’t really like him?” Cecil asked.

“Or maybe you think if Evan comes back Jared and Alana will drop you?” Charlie said.

“No, nothing like that. Evan is my best friend.” I hesitated. “Well, he used to be.”

Brandon gave me a sympathetic smile. “You’re afraid that once Evan moves back you two won’t be friends anymore?”

I shrugged, looking away. “I guess.”

“Trust me, they way you talk about him, there is no way you two have grown up and grown apart.” Jeremy piped in. “Michael and I had a falling out in high school but it just made us even closer.”

Alistair elbowed him with a grin and Jeremy flushed. “I think Connor is too young to year that story. Remember, we gotta keep it PG until after he goes to bed.”

The older kids laughed but I rolled my eyes. I was plenty old enough to hear them talk. I knew all the bad words and I knew not to repeat them. At least not around adults.

Brandon turned back to me. “Alright, how about you tell us about this new Evan? Did you ask Jared and Alana to keep you up to date?”

I looked away. “Actually I asked them not to tell me anything. It felt weird to get second hand information on Evan after living with him for what felt like ever.”

Cecil patted my knee. “I get how that feels.”

“I don’t even know if he would want to be my friend.” I said. “He just seems so cool and grown up.”

Alistair raised one eyebrow. “Did you say that he jump scared you when he came over?”

I blushed, remembering how I had screamed so high.

“That sounds like a pretty childish move to me,” Charlie said.

“You jump scared me earlier today!” Soren signed. Luckily Greta had been translating for him as I had been forgetting to sign.

Charlie grinned. “Exactly, so I should know how childish that is.”

“Anyway,” Brandon said, trying to get the attention back on me, “tell us what you do know about this cool new Evan.

“Well, he used to be part of the drama club because one of his friends didn’t want to go alone but he quit once he got a part with actual lines and not just like a tree. He’s really good at science and history. I know that his favorite cousin is Lydia because she teaches him about plants and gardens with him. I know he has a little garden of his own and still has the plant I gave him.” I smiled, happy that Evan liked it enough to keep it after all this time. “Oh! And he’s French. Like, really French. His great-grandparents moved over when his grandma was little and his grandpa is from Canada, he moved when he was nineteen I think. He plays soccer but he calls it football now because he lives with his relatives.” I blushed. “I really like it when he speaks French. It’s amazing. I think I’m going to take French so I can understand him at the least. I’d love to talk with him.”

Alistair looked over at Brandon, then at Olivia. They both nodded and Alistair took a deep breath. “Connor, what do you know about the gays?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick chapter. Mostly set up for the next chapter. Anyway, i hope you liked the short little filler ;P probably not though. It was really short.


	9. Evan Understands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter on Evan finding out... things

EVAN PoV  
“Did you have fun with Jared and Alana even though your sleepover week had to be cut short?” Mom asked.

I smiled. “Yeah. We got to catch up and we’ll have plenty of time later. Jared will be back by Friday and Alana just has a dentist appointment. We can hang out tomorrow or something.”

“True.” Mom turned on her blinker as we waited at the light. She tapped on the wheel and I knew she was going to say something more. “Did you get Connor’s number? Maybe not directly from Connor but from Jared at least?”

“Actually Alana thought of it before Mrs. Murphy picked up Connor.” I smiled. Connor had looked good. Shorter than me now which was really cute but I wasn’t a big fan of his short hair. I thought he liked it long.

I frowned, remembering Jared say something about Connor had a weekend with his dad and came home different. I had thought Connor was acting different but maybe he had cut his hair too.

“Thanks good, maybe you can call Connor. Check in and stuff.” Mom said, turning the wheel and hence the car.

I shrugged, though I definitely planned on doing that. Maybe not tonight though. Connor had texted Alana earlier to say the he’d be busy tonight with his family. Well, mostly the older kids. Maybe instead I could look up why Connor was the Draco to my Harry.

\---

“Goodnight Mom,” I said, kissing her cheek and heading to the bedroom.

I had wanted to take the pull out couch for her but she insisted I had the bedroom because she didn’t want to disturb me with her comings and goings. That and she stayed up later than I did.

I glanced over to where my laptop was. Well, now would be as good as time as any to find out what Jared meant.

Sliding out the chair I sat and opened my computer. I quickly typed my password - a combination of my plants’ names - and pulled up google.

Hmm, what should I search? Draco Malfoy? Nah, that would just get me a bunch of stuff on only him. Jared and Alana had made it clear that it was Draco AND Harry. Maybe I should just look that up.

I quickly typed Draco and Harry, looking up at the screen after I hit enter.

The first was Draco/Harry works on some site. Maybe I’ll check that out since the next one was just Draco on Wiki. I could check out the five ways Draco mirrored Harry after. This shouldn’t take too long right?

\---

“Evan? Are you still up?”

I flushed, nearly slamming my laptop shut. “N-no. I just woke up and remembered that Jared was going to send me Connor’s email so that I can talk with him when the phones are busy.” I said.

Mom smiled. “Well that’s a good idea. I didn’t even think of that. Well don’t forget to get some rest.”

I nodded and rubbed my face. “Yeah, Its too late to email him anyway. I’ll do it tomorrow or something.”

“Goodnight sweetie,” She said, closing the door.

I glanced at my laptop. I really wanted to see how Draco convinced Harry to not trust Dumbledore but if my Mom was coming to check on me it was probably around one and I did need sleep. I could read tomorrow.

Ugh, Jared and Alana were way off. Draco and Harry were meant for each other, Connor and I were maybe friends. Connor might not even like anymore. It hard to tell, we used to be super close but now.

I yawned. Yeah, time to head to bed.

Maybe I could convince Connor to get an email if he didn’t already have one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the words I've written.  
> Also, having them be kind of Harry and Draco is my way of saying I'm sorry for taking such a long hiatus to mess around with a Drarry fic idea. sorry.


End file.
